


Drunk on You

by annanobody



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, a bit angsty in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanobody/pseuds/annanobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled away to bury his head on Jinyoung’s neck – god even Jinyoung’s smell was turning him on. His right arm hugged him while he was slow fucking Jinyoung. Jaebum never felt like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by DEAN - Pour Up (feat. Zico) so I highly recommended listening to that song while reading this.

_"  In no particular order_  
_I take off her clothes one by one_  
_When the lights go off, it gets hotter_  
_We’re having a deeper conversation than ever_  
_But we can’t get any closer than this "_

* * *

 

 

                 “One more, please.”

                The man with piercing on his ears raised the glass while yelling at the bartender. The bartender just shook his head with smile tugging on his lips. He took the glass and filling it with more drink for another round.

                “Rough night?”

                The bartender’s voice vibrated through the other’s ear like a music, louder than the actual music blaring at his far back. He replied by simply waving his hand then gulping down his choice of drink that night. It’s actually a quite strong one and he can feel the drink burning his throat like acid but hell, does he give a fuck about that.

                “Jaebum.”

                The bartender’s voice laced with, what is that? Worry? Why should he be? He looked up the man standing with his arms folded on his chest. _Goddamn he looked hot (I mean how can he not with his white shirt tucked on, both sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair styled messily)._ If only he had not just broken up with his 2 years – almost 3 years - boyfriend he’d probably ask the man before him to go out – even though Jaebum barely knew him (he knew him from his bestfriend, Jackson,  one night on a bachelor party held by of one of their university friends and goddammit even though he had a boyfriend that time he gotta admit this man as seriously _fine_ ).

                “I’m fine, really.”

                “Suit yourself. Just don’t get too drunk. I don’t want to bring your sorry ass home and had Jinyoung almost kill me because he thought we were sleeping together.”

                Jaebum tensed up at the mention of the name – Jinyoung – but he just shrugged it off like there’s nothing.

                “Shut up, Mark.”

               But the bartender was already on his way to serving another customer far from him. He mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down. _Tonight_ , Jaebum whispered to himself, _is the night I’m gonna forget about everything and just let loose. Fuck it._ He took the last gulp of his drink and strolled his way to the dance floor.

 

*

 

                Contrary to what Mark said, he’s not as drunk as he was mentioned. Jaebum was actually sober enough to dance like there’s no tomorrow on the dance floor, earning him glances from both men and women but no one dared to approach him. The music was getting louder and there’s a little buzzing in his head. He groaned. _Just a little_. Just when he thought he wouldn’t be getting any that night, a man clad in a tshirt and fitted ripped jeans approached him with a smirk on his lips. He seemed pretty young and too young – honestly – to be hanging around at the club. But does Jaebum give any fuck? Absolutely not. He smirked back and the said boy started dancing along with him while biting his lip sensually. Well, at least that’s what he appeared to be doing (Jaebum’s not too sure himself). They were dancing along to the music when the boy put his arms around Jaebum’s neck and whispered on his ear.

                “Are you alone?”

               The boy’s breath made Jaebum shiver and he only nodded. That earned him a smirk then the boy turned around and tried luring Jaebum with his goddamn fitted jeans that Jaebum had no idea how to put on. Jaebum smiled knowingly as he understood what this boy’s trying to do and pulled him by the waist. The boy was a bit surprised at first, but then he chuckled and grinded against Jaebum. Jaebum only groaned while the boy put his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, trying to feel him through his jeans. Jaebum cursed inaudibly as he got turned on by the boy’s action. So, was this because the boy in front of him was really hot or was it just the alcohol speaking? He didn’t get to finish his train of thoughts when he suddenly got yanked back and fell to the floor. Jaebum blinked for a few time trying to figure out what happened only to wince at the pain on his jaw. He looked up and saw a giant figure standing above him spitting curses (Jaebum couldn’t quite make up what he said because his brain was buzzing louder than before) then pulled the smaller boy – who danced along with him just a few moment ago – away from the crowd with the boy whining and kicking.

                “Oh my god, Jaebum.”

                Jaebum blinked few times again to get his head clearer so he can notice who just spoke ti him but he failed. He clutched his jaw as a hand pulled him up and brought him to sit on the nearest stool.

                “Oh my god. Are you okay?”

              Jaebum felt a familiarity in the voice but he couldn’t figure out who it was. He looked up – only to find his sight was a bit blurry (probably because of the blinding flashing lights and the hit he just got). He shook his head and tried to focus his eyes. He felt warmth on both of his cheeks then he realized who it was.

                Jinyoung.

               Jaebum could finally see clearly and before him stood Jinyoung with a worried expression on his face. Jaebum flinched, but then he realized the younger noticed his action and he pulled back. This time, Jaebum could see him clearly and he almost died choking from oxygen. Jinyoung looked ridiculously hot before him with a loose white t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. The front of his t-shirt was tucked in and Jaebum had to suck in a breath before he could lift his head and looked at him straight in the eyes. Jinyoung’s jet black hair was pulled back and the gel he used made it glistened underneath the lights of the club. The worst part was, he wore a bit of eyeliner and that just made Jaebum gone. He instantly felt dizzy and almost fell off the stool if Jinyoung had not held him by his waist. Jaebum leaned to his front, hands fisting the younger’s t-shirt that would leave wrinkles later but hell.

                “You look so fuckin hot, Jinyoungie.”

                Jaebum could hear the younger’s breath hitched. He smirked knowingly and was about leave a kiss mark on Jinyoung’s inviting neck but he pushed him away. Jaebum frowned and Jinyoung anxiously looked away.

                “Let’s get you home. You’re drunk.”

                Jaebum could only roll his eyes as he was pulled out of the club. Jinyoung grabbed his car key from inside his jacket (because Jinyoung knew where he would keep his belongings all the time) before pushing him to the passenger seat. Jaebum felt suffocated inside his own car. The buzzing in his head had decreased but he felt hypersensitive with Jinyoung’s smell next to him. It’s the perfume Jaebum gave him on his birthday few years ago. Jinyoung said _I’m not one to use fancy perfume like this, hyung_ but then after he ran out of the perfume he kept buying the same one until one. He clutched his head and groaned. It was all too much.

 

*

 

                The ride home was hell. Jinyoung was sitting still, saying nothing and doing nothing but looking straight at the road and Jaebum hated that. Jaebum hated being ignored and the silence around only intensified the buzzing in his head.

                “Jinyoung.”

               The younger only hummed back, eyes set upon the road and not even side-glancing Jaebum. Jaebum was annoyed. His hand moved from his thigh to the other’s and started caressing it – one, two – then a hand stopped him and put his hand back on his own thigh. Jaebum only let out a sigh. He looked at the younger longingly, feeling emotional and angry and everything at once but he couldn’t say it out loud.

                “You look so beautiful, Jinyoung.”

                The younger only hummed once more, not giving much response. Jaebum bit his lip as he eyed him up and down. Fuck. What was Jinyoung doing at the club donned in such attire? Who knew what kind of person would jump on him and eat him whole? _Myself, of course_. Jaebum thought.

                “Fuck, you’re turning me on so much.”

                Jinyoung let out a breath he did not know he was holding and looked at his other side – trying not to look at Jaebum. He stared back into the empty road at the front and tried not to pay attention to any of what Jaebum said (because it would not end well – he’s driving, anyway).

                “I could just eat you up and fuck you until you won’t be able to work tomorrow.”

                Jaebum smirked as the younger shifted on his seat while trying to keep his composure.

                “Jinyoung.”

                The younger seemed surprised at how low his voice was – so did he – so he turned to his direction but then immediately turned his attention back at the road.

                “You know what I would do to you Jinyoung? I would press you against the wall as I left marks on your flawless neck. Then I would pull your hair and bent you over the coffee table and grinded against your perfect ass. Fuck, Jinyoung. Then I would throw you on the bed and stripped you and tied your wrists with my tie. Then finally I would fuck you hard and rough and you wouldn’t be able to think of anything else but me.”

                Jinyoung shifted noticeable at his seat with his grip on the steering wheel getting loose. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and Jaebum wished it was his fingers instead. He leaned even further into his seat with eyes fixed on Jinyoung and he almost palmed himself through his jeans.

                “Shut up, hyung. You’re drunk.”

 

*

 

                Hell. If Jaebum was so drunk he almost fell while walking out of the car, now he’s so sober that he could count every ticking of the clock at his wall while Jinyoung whimpering beneath him. The younger was pressed against his front door as Jaebum sucked and kissed and sucked and bit his neck and shoulder and the junction between them. Jaebum turned him around while grabbing both of his wrists and holding them tightly above his head. Jinyoung stared back at him with slightly clouded eyes. Jaebum caressed his lower lip and Jinyoung willingly opened his mouth.

                “Fuck.”

                Jaebum cursed for the umpteenth time that time before diving in to kiss Jinyoung deeply. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted a bit of copper and the younger whined and thrashed around a little bit. He pushed his chest so the latter would calm down. Their tongues fought for dominance but in the end it was always Jaebum who won. Jinyoung moaned when Jaebum brushed his nipple through his t-shirt. Jaebum pulled away and was greeted with probably one of the best sights that night. Jinyoung was staring at him with lust-filled eyes and fuck, was that not turn him on. Jinyoung’s lips were parted and he panted heavily, grasping for air after their intense make out session. Jaebum saw his hard on bulging at the front of his jeans and he could only smirk. Letting go of the younger’s wrist. He walked into his room with Jinyoung – ever so willingly – tailed behind him.

                Once they’re both inside, Jaebum threw Jinyoung on to the bed and he bounced off a little bit. Jinyoung got up on his elbow, swollen lip caught between his teeth, as Jaebum eyed him while pulling something out of his drawer. A tie. Jinyoung only smirked as he moved down on to the bed and the older tied both of his wrists above his head. Jaebum then proceed on stripping him in a painfully slow way that it stressed Jinyoung out. Jaebum pulled the jeans off ( _finally!_ ), leaving him in just his boxers and white t-shirt. Jaebum hovered above Jinyoung as he caressed his  (ex) boyfriend’s flawless chiseled body that would make both men and women drool at the sight. He slowly inched his t-shirt up his body – up, up, up – leaving it around his head so it covered his eyes. Jinyoung sucked in a breath as he realized what Jaebum was doing. Jaebum’s lips were back on Jinyoung’s again as his hands pushed his legs around his waist to grind down on Jinyoung.  Jinyoung threw his head back as soon as Jaebum’s lips released his and move to one of his nipples. One thing that Jaebum noticed while dating Jinyoung was he had very sensitive nipples. He sucked and licked and bit both of Jinyoung’s nipples, making the man below him a moaning mess.

                Since Jinyoung couldn’t see anything (well he actually could because his t-shirt was white but only for a tiny little bit), he kept on moving his head so much it made Jaebum chuckle.

                “Stop, you’ll hurt your neck.”

                Jinyoung only groaned while his body still wouldn’t stop moving around – craving for the touch of the other man. Jaebum chuckled at how cute his (ex) boyfriend was. After stripping off of his own clothes, Jaebum moved back into the bed to remove the tie and t-shirt from Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide when Jaebum was hovering him in nothing but skin . Jaebum could feel Jinyoung eyeing him from head to toe then back to his eyes and Jaebum saw something flickered in his eyes. Jaebum only smiled while motioning the younger to turn around. Jinyoung was on his hands and knees, facing forward yet Jaebum could tell if he was biting his lip.

                Jaebum hugged him from behind and started leaving kisses on his back. His shoulder – then down, down, down – making Jinyoung sigh. Reaching his boxer, Jaebum pulled it down while leaving kisses on his butt (obviously Jaebum’s favorite part of Jinyoung’s body other than his eye crinkles) and heading towards his hole. When Jaebum spread his ass cheeks apart and put his tongue in his hole, Jinyoung groaned (but to Jaebum it sounded like he purred) and threw his head back. He kept doing it for a while – alternating between his tongue and his finger, trying to wet Jinyoung’s hole. Jaebum pulled back with a string of saliva and took the lube he had taken out earlier. He put two fingers at once and Jinyoung grimaced. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Jinyoung’s hole before suddenly hitting something and this time, Jinyoung actually purred.  Jaebum smirked as he hovered above Jinyoung and put in the third finger, pumping them out and hitting the same spot over and over again. Jinyoung was mewling and his head was down on the bed with his hands clenching the fists. Jaebum pulled his hair , forcing him to look up.

                “Look at you, Jinyoung. So nice and submissive.”

                Jinyoung only moaned when Jaebum hit his prostate for the fifth time and he shook his head – a sign that’s close. Jaebum immediately pulled his fingers out, not wanting the younger to cum from his fingers alone. Jaebum was already so hard that he only need to put on condom and rubbed lube on himself – eyes trained on Jinyoung as he looked back at him want and lust and love and everything.

                Jaebum pushed in roughly that Jinyoung moaned loudly and fell back to the bed. Jaebum pulled his ass back to the air and started fucking him slowly. Jaebum moaned lowly as he felt heat engulfing his member and he had never felt better than this. He fucked Jinyoung slowly – but hitting his prostrate every single time that Jinyoung was then between crying and moaning and whining. Jaebum hovered above him and pulled his hair again. He kissed him again while his thrusts got faster. He pulled away to bury his head on Jinyoung’s neck – god even Jinyoung’s smell was turning him on. His right arm hugged him while he was slow fucking Jinyoung. Jaebum never felt like home.

                “A-ah… J-jaebum h-hyung…”

                “Yes?”

                “P-please.”

                “Please what, Jinyoung?”

                “Please please please p-plea-“

                “Tell me what to do, baby.”

                Jaebum could feel Jinyoung getting close by the way his hole was clenching and unclenching around him and his breath was getting more and more ragged. Jinyoung didn’t reply as he looked like he’s in bliss so Jaebum turned him on his back – while still keeping his dick inside of Jinyoung’s ass – then put his legs on his shoulders. Jinyoung stared at him with his black eyes and his eyes were screaming _please let me come_ so Jaebum started fucking into him faster. Jaebum caressed his cheek as Jinyoung put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

                “Hyung.. hyung i-“

                “Sssh baby it’s okay.”

                Jaebum smiled as he reached between them and started pumping Jinyoung’s cock that was already painfully hard and leaking precum. Jinyoung threw his head and Jaebum stared at him in awe. If Jinyoung was beautiful in simply a white t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans, the Jinyoung beneath him right now was breathtaking that Jaebum almost lost it. He pumped into Jinyoung roughly (still ever slowly compared to how he normally did) and hit Jinyoung’s prostate every time. His hands pumped Jinyoung even faster that Jinyoung came hard without saying anything. He arched his back, his hands were clawing on his Jaebum’s shoulder blades that the pain sent Jaebum over the edge. Jaebum moaned Jinyoung’s name – as always.

 

*

 

                Jinyoung was lying on the bed peacefully in his oversized t-shirt. Jaebum had cleaned them up earlier because Jinyoung was too tired to move from the bed (even the t-shirt was on because Jaebum put it on him). Jaebum opted to wear only his boxer and walked towards the bed to sit next to Jinyoung . Jinyoung’s back was facing him and even though he couldn’t see his face, Jaebum could tell he’s frowning and thinking hard. Well, few hours ago they broke up with Jinyoung’s hand landed on one side of his face, leaving a red angry mark. Jinyoung said he’s sick with how Jaebum was treating him. He’s always forbidden to go anywhere with his friends if they’re not going in a group at least 3 or 4. It was really difficult for Jinyoung because he’s not a social person and the only person who’s close to him was his junior, Youngjae. All that meanwhile Jaebum went out with Jackson or Mark or his other friends a lot and sometimes even went drinking together until very late even though he had morning class the next day. Jaebum was a possessive asshole – he knew it was one of his weaknesses. That and many other things. Jaebum never felt like a worse human being when Jinyoung screamed at him to leave his apartment with tears rolling down his cheeks.

                “Jinyoung…”

                “Stop.”

                Jinyoung cut him mid sentence. Jaebum could hear his voice broke: was he crying? Jaebum moved closer to Jinyoung to hold his cheek but got slapped mid way by the latter. Jaebum was shocked by the action but didn’t press him any further.

                “Jin-“

                “Please leave.”

                So he did. He sighed, not forgetting to plant a kiss on Jinyoung’s head, then turned to leave. He put on his clothes, grabbed his stuffs and walked to the door with guilt washing over him. He turned to look at the man he loved so much and saying something for the last time before quitting.

                “I love you, Park Jinyoung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic on ao3 and my first ever smut! haha  
> this actually went downhill really fast because I lost my inspiration T_T I am so sorry if this sucked but I promise I would do better next time. comments are really appreciated~
> 
> p.s: english is not my first language so excuse my grammar mistakes ;;


End file.
